


In the middle of the night

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: “You’re really pushing my buttons, aren’t you? I can practically see you internally cackling at my suffering." Asked by superfluousstuckupitude via tumblr-------------------------------------------However, nothing but the feeling of the rain turning more virulent around her happened. In matter of seconds Emma could feel the beginning of a sneeze climbing its way up her nose and as cold as she was she suddenly could care less about the wisps. Soaked and fed up she glanced at the bluish ghosts and gritted her teeth. (...)





	In the middle of the night

The rain fell heavily over Storybrooke’s forest, the smell of rotten leaves and muddy  puddles floating above the dark brown and dark green that seemed to cover every inch of the mixture of grass, flowers and roots that covered the ground. Near the graveyard, in the lightest part of the forest, gloomy blue lights could be seen dancing between the branches, leaving behind them sparkles that glittered as they were swallowed by the veritable downpour that seemed to have decided to take residence in the small town’s surroundings.

The wind’s hollering was almost totally swallowed by the rain’s own sound as well as any other sound that usually filled the lively place. Between the smaller trees, the ones that led the way towards the town that could be partially distinguished thanks to the small blinking lights that casted dots of bright yellow into the night, an empty road could be distinguished.

An empty road that was quickly disrupted by the headlights of a small car that protested heavily against the rain. Groaning wheels stopped just at the beginning of the first row of tombs, the headlights flickering before dying in the form of small dots of orange that quickly led to nothing but darkness and the dancing wisps.

A figure seemed to sigh visibly inside of the car,  pale hands with long fingers drumming over the steering wheel before they disappeared from the windscreen, a crackling sound seeming to follow them as well as dirty white sparks that illuminated briefly the chin and nose of Storybrooke’s resident savior.

_“It’s only a quick drive, you don’t need to try to puff. That will be something for our next lesson dear…”_ Emma was definetely not happy as she opened the door of the car and her voice, heavily laced with frustration, even though it didn’t really float too far, certainly seemed to reach the blue wisps that circled the branches quicker, apparently excited for this new company.

Closing the car’s door with a thud and already beginning to get soaked to the bone, the blonde snapped her fingers a few times, her magic coating the immediate surroundings of her hand, shielding it against the rain, but never covering further than the woman’s wrist. After some failed attempts the blonde sighed and rose her left hand over her eyes, narrowing them as droplets kept on pouring, turning the maroon jacket she wore from light brown to the same color of the mud she was currently stepping in. Her hair was completely soaked and even though thanks to her pose both the badge and her pistol were visible she looked more than of a soaked wraith than an actual, real savior.

The wisps certainly had a similar opinion since they moved closer to her, little blue flames covering their surface, apparently impervious against the very same rain that now fell as small rivulets down Emma’s face.

“Next time something strange happens I’m going to ask them to return a day that doesn’t seem to be about to drown us all.” Emma whispered more to herself than to the actual wisps that, if she remembered correctly, couldn’t exactly have a conversation. “Or, better yet, don’t come back at all.”

The wisps kept on coming closer and even though they didn’t do much but seem to stare at her, gloomy blue light unnaturally shining through the rain, Emma felt the beginning of a shiver prickling her neck.

The vibration of her phone made her both jump and yelp, the wisps not moving an inch at her reaction even though she could almost say that one had trembled.

The phone’s screen was slippery by the time she managed to answer the call and she briefly wondered if she could just enter in the car and just leave the small spirits there. She, however, knew better and so she sighed heavily before muttering a quick “Hello?” that was answered with a sigh and a softer;

“Have you found them?”

Biting her lower lip for a second Emma pointed at the wisps, not really realizing that Regina couldn’t really see her.

“Yes.” She finally replied, mulling the word. “Just as you said.”

She could almost see Regina’s smirk at the other side of the line and for a second Emma cursed whatever destiny seemed to find fun to interrupt her Saturday night by throwing a bunch of wisps on her general direction.

“Now, should I call the ghostbusters? Because I don’t know if Storybrooke, Main, will be on their map.”

A second sigh floated towards her, making her close her eyes for a second before opening again. The wisps had gotten closer.

“Regina?” She called, wishing not for the first time that night for her to still be near the woman at the other side of the line, about to go to bed instead of being where she was and soaked to the bone.

“They aren’t harmful dear. Just… curious. Think of children. Create a forcefield that will keep them trapped until tomorrow.”

“I still don’t know why you didn’t want to come with me.” Emma replied through gritted teeth. Despite Regina’s words she wasn’t entirely sure that the small floating flames were as innocent as the former queen said they were.

A third sigh; Regina was definetely getting impatient.

Running her free hand over her soaked hair and wincing as she encountered the first of many knots, the blonde dragged a sigh of her own. By the time Regina’s voice rolled down she had already work its way through the knot.

“Someone needs to be here if Henry wakes up. I don’t want to explain him…”

“He is 17! I think he can be left alone…”

“In this town I don’t even trust the Blue Fairy, Emma. Despite your mother’s incessant comments about how she is nothing but good.”

The younger woman bit down on her tongue and admitted defeat with a single growl on the phone’s speaker. Regina was, obviously, right. Changing her phone from hands and placing her free one on top of the car’s roof, she eyed the wisps from the corner of her eye. The dancing lights didn’t seem to want to come closer and even though she had started to tremble due to the continuous rain that thought made her feel more comfortable.

“Fair point. So… a forcefield you were saying?”

From the other side of the line she caught a small chuckle and a quick “Yes. Keep yourself close to the car and once you’ve secured the area and made them impossible to escape…” Regina’s voice trailed off, making Emma think of black lingerie, the same one she had been exploring and kissing less than an hour ago.

Glancing darkly at the wisps she muttered a quick “I love you.” Into the speaker’s phone before addressing them all while pushing her away from the car. Her hands crackled with unspent magic and for a second she half wondered if she just couldn’t send a blast of energy to the small fireballs and forget about the problem. For what Regina had tried to teach her, however, she knew that the idea was as bad as the last one she had had regarding a picnic with her parents, Regina, Henry and a tent. Sucking on her lips, she rose her hands and willed the magic she could feel crackling beneath her skin to answer her.

However, nothing but the feeling of the rain turning more virulent around her happened. In matter of seconds Emma could feel the beginning of a sneeze climbing its way up her nose and as cold as she was she suddenly could care less about the wisps. Soaked and fed up she glanced at the bluish ghosts and gritted her teeth.

“You’re really pushing my buttons, aren’t you? I can practically see you internally cackling at my suffering.”

The wisps remained silent.

Emma moved a stranded lock of hair out of her eyes and tried again. Concentration, she thought, everything was about to focus one’s will… and not think about one’s girlfriend waiting for them clad in nothing but lingerie. Muffling a scream the woman tried for a third time, this time managing to see some nebulous dirty white cloud coming out of her before seeming to disappear into the night.

“Fu…!”

Suddenly, the force field repelled her, stopping just an inch away from her bug which she used in order to raise from the muddled ground, jeans dripping brown and murky water. The wisps circled next to her, never managing to come across the field. Smiling widely, she rose her hands above her head and did a little dance.

Next stop; Regina.


End file.
